Involuntary
by whovianmidget
Summary: Loki's life long friend, Lady Sigyn, return's to Asgard's capital after her town is rampaged by an unknown Madman. Little does anyone know, said Madman want's something from Asgard, something that will give him the first step he needs for universal destruction. And he is going to use Sigyn to get it. LokiXOC, brotherly love, and Hurt comfort. Avengers in later chapters. R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! This is my first Thor fic, and also my first romance fic, so please be nice! Anyway, this is an AU where Loki didn't 'die' on Svartalfheim. Please RR! Enjoy!**

 **Loki numbly turned** the page of the book he was holding, not paying real attention to the plot. Besides, this is only the umpteenth time he read it. Sighing, he put the book on the nearby table and decided to stare at the wall in boredom. He had no visitors since Svartalfheim, so there were no new books to read.

Frigga had been the only one to visit him, and as far as Loki knew, the only one to even attempt to do so. The thought of his mother made him internally flinch, her death had hit him hard. She was the only one Loki truly knew loved him, and possibly the only one he truly loved. And he hadn't even been given the chance to grieve. He wasn't allowed to attend the funeral while being stuck in this inferior cell, and he hadn't even been so much as told until after the thought.

He was shook out of his thoughts when he heard the door to the dungeons open with a loud _creak_ , and he looked up to see none other than his brother Thor walking towards his very cell.

"Well look who finally decided to come and visit." He smirked coldly. "What brings the son of Odin to my cell?"

Thor rolled his eyes. "I've come with news," he started, "I spoke with our Father-"

" _Your_ father," Loki couldn't refrain from spitting out.

" _Our_ father about your deeds on Svartalfheim, and the fact that you were never given a fair trial."

Loki had to refrain from rolling his eyes. His so called _deeds_ on Svartalfheim were a little more heroic, he thought. He _Had_ only saved Thor's and Jane's life several times, almost at the expense of his own.

Loki waited for Thor to continue. "..And?" he raised his eyebrows, impatient for a response.

"And, he agrees with my views. He has consented to a retrial."

Loki couldn't hide his surprise. "Is that so? He's just going to let me have another trial?

Thor smirked at Loki's disbelief. "Yes, brother. He is. And it's in ten minutes, so you better hurry."

Before Loki had any idea what in all the nine realms was going on, Thor unlocked his cell -something impossible to do without Odin's consent- and dragged him out of the dungeons to his so called retrial.

* * *

 **She shivered while** she walked into the colddark throne room, Two guards walked behind her, the cold blades of their swords pressed between her shoulder blades. The man in the center of the room turned around ominously, the chair he was sitting on floating beneath him. The Mad Titan grinned at her in a menacing way, sending chills up her spine.

"Why hello, my lady," His dark voice echoing through the room, "You are going to be of use."

She shivered, but not from the cold. She wanted to speak in defiance, but she suddenly couldn't find her voice.

"You see, none of your fellow Asgardians would suspect a weak, pretty little thing like yourself," the Mad Titan continued. "There is only one thing I want from you. And you are going to get it for me."

* * *

" **Loki Odinson,"**

The All-Father's voice boomed through out the large throne room, "You have been granted a retrial. We have called witnesses to either speak in your defence or against it."

Loki had to admit, he was confused. Why was Odin giving him another trial? And did Thor actually care enough to convince Odin to give him one? He had no idea. Might as well play along, He thought. Even if he hated his so called "father", if this was a chance to get out of his despicable cell, he would take it. Anything to read a new book.

The King of Asgard continued. "The first witness, _Lady_ Jane Foster."

 _Great._ Loki thought. She probably didn't want Loki wandering free. She hated him, that much was obvious.

Jane walked up from her spot from Thor's side to stand before the Court.

"Jane Foster, please give your statement."

"Loki Odinson is a sadistic murder who if I had never met, would want trapped in a cell for all eternity."

Like he said.

"But," _oh, there's a but? This will be interesting._ "While on that elf planet which I have no idea how to pronounce, Loki saved my life on more than one occasion, almost at risk of his own. I believe that Loki has proven that he really isn't a bad dude, and, though it pains me to say, deserves a lighter punishment."

Though it was short and had little evidence, the court murmured as she took her spot back next to Thor. Loki was glad that there were probably more 'witnesses', because that one wasn't nearly enough to get a lighter punishment, or anything for that matter.

"The next witness is my son and future king of Asgard, Thor Odinson."

 _Wow. Really? That's going to end well._

Thor took his spot before the court, and just like his father, his voice echoed loudly through the room. "If my brother is going to be punished this harshly, than I should be punished equally, and so should my father, and so should his father before him."

The entire court burst into chaos, and Loki just looked at his brother in utter shock. _Well that's not what I was expecting._

"Allow me to explain. Loki is punished for attempting to destroy Jotunheim, and trying to rule Midgard, correct? If we are all being completely honest, I once attacked all of Jotunheim, and so did my father, and it's not like my grandfather Borr didn't murder an entire race.

"Three years ago, i was young and foolish. On impulse, I went to the heart of Jotunheim and killed many Frost Giants. This foolish action caused Asgard to be on the brink of war. At this time, Father fell into Odinsleep, and i was rightfully banished to Midgard. This meant that Loki, with no prior knowledge, had to rule and attempt to stop a war. So, he did what any Asgardian would do, and he fought back. He should not be punished for something we all would've done, and something some of us _did_ do.

"As for the attack on Midgard, I have reason to believe that he can explain that himself."

And with that, Thor went back to his spot standing next to Odin.

Loki, for one, was more shocked than he ever thought possible. Thor had said everything that Loki had thought before he fell from the bifrost.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the entire court looking at him. He blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

Odin cleared his throat. "Loki Odinson. You are the next witness. Make your statement to the court." he leaned in his seat. "Tell us exactly what happened after you fell off the bifrost."

Loki pursed his lips. "I'd rather not."

"Loki. if you want any chance of seeing something other than that cell for the rest of your life, you will tell the court _exactly_ what happened after you fell."

Well. Why not. Worse that could happen is they throw you back in that cell.

"Well, to put it lightly, I was tortured by a Mad Titan for over a year, and then pretended to take over Midgard even though there is nothing to gain from doing so except the small and unlikely chance of getting away from the most psychopathic being in all the nine realms."

That was _certainly_ not what anyone was expecting. The entire court exploded yet again, and Thor looked as though he had been punched in the gut. Odin, as usual, looked completely indifferent.

Then, he spoke, silencing the court.

"With this information in hand, and the persuasive arguments made by the witnesses, I now decree that Loki Odin Sons punishment will be reduced, effective immediately. Your new punishment will be to stay within Asgard, and that I will have full knowledge of what you are doing at all times." Loki's eyes widened. Odin was actually lightening his punishment? Today was full of surprises. Even though this had some restrictions, it was worth it. He was finally going to get out of that solitary cell. He was finally free.

Well, as free as he could get.


	2. Chapter 1

**A Loud thumping on** his bedroom doors made Loki loose concentration from the very inticicing book he was currently reading. He scowled, knowing _exactly_ who suddenly wanted his attention.

"Yes brother. What do you want this time?"

Thor had been coming by his room at least twice a day, and the action greatly annoyed Loki. _So now you care?_

Thor walked in with his usual loudness. "Brother, we have been summoned the throne room."

Loki still looked at his brother in annoyance. "Why is that?"

After a week of sitting on his room reading, everybody but Thor seemed to forget about him.

"A noble has requested our assistance. It seems she is in need of help." Thor suddenly smirked, "I think you might want to come."

Loki rolled his eyes. He didn't know why Thor suddenly wanted him to come anywhere, after a week, but he decided _whatever. Let's see what this is about._

Grumbling, he closed his book and placed it on his nightstand. Standing up, he looked back at Thor, who looked mildly surprised Loki was actually willing to come.

They walked to the throne room in silence. The only sound, the echoing of their footsteps on the cold stone floor. Thor didn't try to make conversation, and Loki was glad of it.

The guards opened the door for the two princes, and they walked to their designated spots by Odin. Loki was not oblivious to the glares of the nobles as he walked.

He looked around for the said noble that needed help, but Loki didn't see anyone standing before. They must not be here yet.

Suddenly Odin stood, and slammed Gungnir on the ground, the noise silencing the members of the court and the nobles who were all as curious as Loki why they were summoned here.

"The court welcomes Lady Sigyn Freydottir."

Loki blanched. _Sigyn?_ The doors opened and she was escorted to stand in front of the All-Father, and Loki couldn't stop the smile spread on his face. It had probably been years since he saw her last. She didn't look much different, her golden red hair was wrapped around her head in a braid that ended in a tight bun, and she wore a dark green dress with a brown belt wrapped around her waist. Her face was sprinkled with freckles, and Loki didn't miss as her dark brown eyes reached his green. And he definitely didn't miss the small smile in his direction.

Odin spoke again, his voice booming through the room. "Lady Sigyn, begin your statement."

Sigyn took a deep breath. "All-Father," she began, her sweet voice like honey flowing through the court. "Last week, our town was…. rampaged. My father, Lord Frey, brought out our army and fought against the attackers. They were...unsuccessful." Her eyes shifted to the floor, a sudden sadness appeared in her demeanor. "My father was not the only casualty."

Loki could see the sadness in her eyes, and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He knew she was close to her father.

"I was hoping I, and the remaining members of our village, could take refuge here, in the central of Asgard." She raised her eyes to look at Odin, hopeful.

Without a moment's thought, Odin pondered for a moment, then spoke. "Yes, of course. We will have your entire village take refuge in the castle immediately. Tonight we will have a feast, both in memorial for your people and your beloved father, but also a welcome for you and your survivors."

Loki rolled his eyes again. Of course Odin was having a feast. Asgardians has feasts for literally everything. _Except for him._ Loki thought.

Sigyn looked overjoyed. "We thank you for your kindness, All-Father."

Odin smiles, a rare sign of affection. "You're most welcome. Loki,you will guide Lady Sigyn to the guest chamber, where she may dwell for the remainder of her stay, if that is her wish."

Loki, for one of the the first times in his life, was not upset in the slightest at the direct order. He could feel Thor's smirk behind him as he walked up to his old friend.

* * *

" **Lady Sigyn," Loki acknowledged,**

Offering his arm to the red head. "Long time, no see."

She took his arm and smiled politely. "Yes, Prince Loki. It's been what, a century?"

Loki chuckled lightly, walking her towards the doors. "I think you might be exaggerating a bit. It's only been about four years."

They walked into the hallway, and both their regal demeanors dropped instantly. Sigyn faces him and smirked. "Aww, you counted? I feel so honored."

Loki smirked back in response. "Well, Sig, Asgard's is awfully boring when your best friend moves to the other side of the realm."

Sigyn snorted. "Oh! Is that why I've heard you tried to take over Midgard? Is this what you do when I'm not around?"

"I told you. I got bored." He looked at her and smiled. "I've missed you, Sig."

She sighed, and smiled. "Same here, Lokes." Then she jabbed his ribbed with her elbow. "You never visited me!" She said in mock hurt.

Loki laughed. "Sorry, I was too busy trying to rule the world, remember?"

Sigyn rolled her eyes, chuckling.

They soon found an empty room for her to stay in, conveniently close to Loki's. He smiled. "I'll pick you up for the feast. If you need anything, you know where I am." Loki was about to close the door, but before he got the chance, Sigyn launched into a hug, so quickly that Loki didn't see it coming. He flinched, he hadn't been hugged sense… well, four years ago. Slowly he returned the embrace, and then Sigyn pulled back and smiled.

"I'll see you at the feast Loki."

And with that, she went inside her chambers and shut the door.

* * *

 **The second Thor heard** that the noble in need was Sigyn, he rushed to get his younger brother. Loki has been in his room sense the trial, only coming out to go to the library or to get food. Thor didn't exactly know exactly why, but Loki didn't seem to want to talk to anyone save their mother.

Thor was pretty confident that if Loki was aware of Sigyn's arrival, he would come immediately. And, if they were lucky, Sigyn might help Loki. Because ever since the fall on the bifrost…

When he told Loki they had been called to court, he left out the part about Sigyn. It would be fun to surprise his brother, he thought. Luckily, Loki decided to come without knowledge of Sigyn, an action that surprised him slightly.

He couldn't help but smile when Loki heard Sigyn's name. His smile grew wider when Loki practically grinned at the sight of his old friend.

His plan was well underway.

After Odin closed the court, Thor headed straight for Jane's chambers. She had stayed in Asgard after Loki's retrial, wanting to spend more time with Thor. He was all too happy with this, and didn't hesitate to show Jane around Asgard. She had seen views no mortal has ever before seen.

Waking into Jane's designated room, he wasn't at all surprised to see her consumed in her book. Thor smiled. She and Loki should definitely talk.

"Jane," he called, smiling as she jumped slightly, "I have finished the court. There is to be a feast tonight, and we shall attend."

Jane rolled her eyes. She liked just as enthusiastic about this as Loki was. "Why am I not surprised." She closed her book and sat up on her bed. "Hey, I have a question."

Thor frowned. "Yes?"

"How do you use magic? I mean, according to this book, there are different forms of magic, but I have no idea how-"

Thor raised his hands, and chuckled. "I am sorry, dear Jane, I am not one for magic. My brother, on the other hand, is quite the master. Maybe you should ask him."

Janes eyes widened. "Loki knows magic?"

Thor laughed.

"Yes, it is one of his greatest talents."

Frigga was the one to teach Loki magic, and he had been extremely skilled at it sense they were adolescents. Thor's strength was fighting and war, Loki's was magic and beauty. Thor has always admired that.

"Anyway, we must prepare for the feast tonight. I am to go hunting, so I will see you later?"

Jane smiled and nodded. "Yeah I'll see you later," she said.

"Goodbye Lady Jane." They leaned in for a small kiss, a usual goodbye for the couple, and with that, Thor smiled, and left the room.

As he stepped into the hallway, he sighed in anticipation. Reunion Loki with Sigyn was not the only plan he had today. But the other one was going to take much more planning and practicing. He took a deep breath. This was going to be the most terrifying thing he has ever done.

* * *

 **Sigyn closed** the door behind her and walked into her designated room. Sighing, she fell onto her bed. It has been years since she and Loki saw each other, and she did miss him. But Loki being here was going to make this so much harder.

Well, it's not like she had a choice.


	3. Chapter 2

**Loki went to his chambers** and picked up the book he was before entranced in. Now, though, his mind was filled with different thoughts. He realized Thor had planned for Loki to meet Sigyn, that was probably the reason he was so intent for him to go to the court. He didn't mind, however, because he was currently happier than he'd been in years. The sight of his old friend filled him with the joy that he hadn't felt sense before he fell from the bifrost. Or discovered his true heritage.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. From the sound of it, it was a women. _Maybe Sigyn?_ He walked curiously to the door and opened it, and, slightly to his dismay, the knocker was not Sigyn.

It was Jane Foster.

 _Well that's not what I was expecting._

"Lady Jane. This is quite a surprise. What are you doing here?" He kept his tone formal, no emotion in his voice.

Jane shifted. slightly uncomfortable. "I uhh, had a question. Thor said i should ask you, but now I think maybe he was kidding, but I still-"

Loki could tell she was rambling out of nervousness. "What is the question, my Lady?"

"Well, uhh," she started, "I have a question about magic."

Loki's eyebrows raised in slight surprise. "Wait, really?"

"Uh, yes?"

Loki frowned. No one had ever asked anything about magic before, or even seemed remotely interested. This is the first time. "Alright, come in." He opened the door wider and walked further into the room, choosing to sit on the bed. "What is your question?"

Jane looked relieved, probably not expecting him to be willing to answer. "Well, I was wondering," she started, sitting down on a chair, "there are different types of magic, correct?" Loki nodded. "Well, my book never really explained them, or said how it works."

"And you would like me too?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

Loki smiled. This was going to be fun. "I assume that my brother told you about the nine realms?"

Jane nodded. "Asgard, Midgard, youtonheem, Souffléheim, Alfieheim, mouseheim, Vanaheim, and I don't remember the rest."

Loki laughed. "You mispronounced most of those, but yes, you are correct. Each realm has a different type of magic or skill similar. And, everybody from said realm has the skills to possess that realm's magic."

Jane frowned. "So, I could use magic from earth? Earth has magic?"

Loki nodded. "Yes, Midgard has magic of its own. But, like anything, it takes years of study and practice to be successful."

"What type of magic do you use?" She asked, curious.

"Well, if you're from Asgard, your magic is a combination of other realms' magic, because it is the center of Yggdrasil. So I have a combination of three realms. Midgard, Vanaheim, and Jotunheim. But some people have natural talent, and that means that not only does magic come easier to them, but can also use many different forms of magic at once, sort of making their own style. I am one of these people."

Jane's eyes widened. "Can you show me?"

Loki smiled lightly. No one had ever been this curious about his magic before. He nodded and held out his hand palm-up, and suddenly green magic flowed from it. Jane looked in wonder as beautiful, green light filled the entire room. Loki then made his magic take a sort of corporeal form, and a green, sparkling, butterfly flew throughout the room. Jane laughed lightly, and subconsciously reached out to touch it. He smiled to himself.

"Well, Lady Jane, this seems to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

 **Loki knocked** on the wooden door, which opened almost immediately. Sigyn stood there, now in a new dress, and she smiled up at him. "Hey, Lokes, come on in. I'm almost ready."

The two walked in to the room, and Loki noticed that there was already a small pile of books sitting neatly on her nightstand. He smiled to himself. One of the reasons they became such good friends in the first place was because they both enjoyed reading, and they have read together many an occasion.

"So, why are you hear? You're almost ten minutes early." Sigyn asked, sitting by her vanity and pulling her hair out of braids. "You've never been one to be on time, much less early." she turned her head at him and smirked. "Or are you just pleased to see me?"

"I said I would pick you up, didn't I?" he smiled back, walking to stand next to her. "And yes, I am pleased to see you."

She smiled, and started running her fingers through her hair. "Aww, so much sentiment for someone who never visited." she teased, now braiding a small strand of hair by her face.

He rolled his eyes. "I said sorry, remember? Besides, I did write you."

"Yeah, for like a year!" suddenly her humorous eyes turned serious. "What happened Loki? I know it's probably personal but-"

Loki shook his head. "It's you. I can trust you. You're probably the only one I can trust. Nothing will change that. Not even four years."

Sigyn's eyes shifted downward a little. "What happened after I left?" She whispered softly.

Loki sighed. This was going to be the first time he told would tell the whole story. But it's Sigyn. He can trust her. "Well, you know about my brother's failed coronation, correct?" she nodded, frowning. "Well, I may have kinda sorta sabotage it." He half smiled.

"Loki!" she fake slapped him on the arm.

He shrugged. "I know. But he was irresponsible, always acting on impulse, you know he wasn't ready to be king. One day, maybe."

She smiled softly. "Yeah, I hear you there. What happened next?"

"Well, that's where everything went wrong. After Thor found out that it was Jotun's who interrupted his coronation, he went to Jotunheim with the warrior friends of his, along with yours truly, and killed several of the Frost Giants. Luckily I had told a guard about Thor's rampage before we left, and Odin saved our lives.

"Needless to say, Odin was angry at Thor. He was banished to Midgard the minute we got back."

Sigyn's eyes widened. "Seriously? Odin banished _Thor?_ "

"Yup. And that's not the worst of it."

"You're kidding."

"Nope." He smirked. "I don't exactly know what happened to Thor on Midgard, but.." he took a deep breath. "On Jotunheim, I was touched by a Frost Giant." Sigyn frowned.

"Doesn't that burn you?"

"If you're not a Frost Giant, yes. But It didn't burn me." He looked at her brown eyes. Waiting for her to figure it out.

I didn't take to long. She gasped. "You mean-"

Loki nodded, sighing. "Yeah."

"How did you know for sure?" she asked intently.

"I held the casket of ancient winters." he said, almost casually. "Odin came down right then, too. We had a _lovely_ conversation."

"Yeah I bet. And then what happened?" she asked, on the edge of her seat.

Loki smiled. He was a bit worried of what Sigyn would think if he had told her if his true heritage. He was slightly overjoyed that she didn't seem to think of him any differently.

"He very inconveniently fell into odinsleep, and with Thor banished, that meant that the throne fell to me, right while Asgard was on the brink of war."

Sigyn's eyes widened yet again. "You weren't kidding when you said it got worse."

He smirked. "I'm still not done, either."

"No. Seriously?"

"After the throne was thrown on me, the Warriors Three betrayed me when I needed them most, and I was forced to do what I thought was best at the time. I also had to stop Thor from coming back at all costs, because in my mind he was still immature. If he came back right then, I was convinced that he would destroy all of Asgard and Jotunheim combined, so i obviously sent the Destroyer to him."

Sigyn snorted. "Loki, you're almost as bad as your brother."

"Hey, I was under extreme duress!" he protested. "Well, after that, long story short, I lured Laufey to Asgard, killed him, Thor came back, I tried to destroy Jotunheim, then Thor and I fought, and…" he looked down again. "I fell off the Bifrost."

"Oh my-please tell me that's the worst of it." Sigyn begged.

Loki smiled softly, shaking his head. "That's a story for another time."

Sigyn mock glared. "Fine. Any other small details you might want to mention?"

"Let's see," Loki said, "Oh. I'm Laufey's son."

Sigyn threw up her arms in exasperation. "Ok. Seriously?! So you're telling me that not only did Odin not tell you that you were adopted, but also didn't tell you that you were part of the species that Asgardians grew up hating? And you were their kings son?"

Loki shrugged. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

She stood up, seemingly still wanting to vent. "I get it now. No wonder you don't call him 'Father' anymore. Not only is he not biologically your father, but he also didn't earn the title. Did he realize you tried to save Asgard from war? Do you know what he thought after you...fell?"

Loki laughed at her ranting, almost the same thoughts had run through his head many times. "Yes, I do. He was there, actually." Sigyn looked at him in a mixture of shock at anger towards Odin. "I had told him what I had attempted to do, that I was doing everything for him, just to maybe get the slightest bit of recognition or approval. And all he said was 'No, Loki'. After that, I… let go"

Sigyn paled a little. Then continued ranting. "I. am. Going. To. Kill him!"

Loki laughed again. Oh, how he had missed her. "Sig, I believe that is treason."

She groaned. Then sighed. Then, she looked at him, and with only with curiosity in mind, she asked, "Can I see?"

Loki had expected this. He didn't want to show off his Jotun form, ever. But it was still Sigyn. "Not… right now. Maybe later. Besides, we have a feast to attend."

Sigyn rolled her eyes. "I _so_ do not want to be in even the same room as Odin right now."

"Sorry, Sig, this feast is kinda being held for you. There's no getting out of it. Besides, we're already late. Come on."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I still have to do my hair. I'm going to need another hour." she stated in mock seriousness.

Loki laughed again. "Just do it on the way, Sig. I know you're not one for caring about your hair."

* * *

 **The two friends** walked arm in arm toward the great hall, where the feast was held. They were about ten minutes late, but the guards were used to Loki being late, so they let them in without a moment's notice.

Entering the room, Loki noticed the feast had yet to start, probably because Sigyn was the reason of said feast. As usual, people glared and scowled at Loki as he walked past, and couldn't help but notice Sigyn glare back at them.

Walking to the head table, Loki and Sigyn sat in their designated seats, Loki usually sat next to Thor, but because of Jane Foster visiting, Thor sat further down the table, and because Sigyn was the guest of honor today, she got to sit next to the All-Father. She was not very happy about this, Loki duly noted. His seat was next to Sigyn's, and Thor next to him (For probably the first time ever) and Jane next to Thor. It was quite an unusual arrangement.

Loki leaned to Sigyn, who was currently giving Odin the cold shoulder. "Hey, pretend like I didn't say anything. I don't know how much Thor- or anyone for that matter- knows. Your pretty much the only person I really told."

Sigyn looked at him curiously. "Alright, fine. For now. But i'm still pissed."

Loki chuckled lightly as Odin stood up, slamming Gungnir to the floor. The room fell silent.

"I welcome you all to this feast, weather you are guests or Noble. This is a welcome to all from Freysvillage, and also a memorial to those we have lost." He looked to Sigyn and nodded warmly, and Loki could tell it took her extreme amounts of willpower to smile back as warmly as she could. Odin continued. "Let the feast begin!"

Streams of servants flooded through the kitchen doors, carrying platters of food. They, as usual, started with the head table. As Loki reached for some of the fresh food, Sigyn whispered to him.

"Hey, does something look off about Thor?" she asked, sounding both confused and worried. Loki turned to look at his brother and frowned. Thor's leg was uncharacteristically bouncing up and down, as if in anticipation for something. Jane was talking casually with him, but he seemed to not really be listening. He was sort of staring off into space.

Loki's frown deepened. This was not how Thor was acting this morning. What was going on? He was clearly nervous for something, but what? Then he noticed. His hands were wrapped around some small object, and he was twisting it around and around so fast that Loki couldn't get a clear look at it.

Then it hit him.

"Oh my- He's not- Is he?" He muttered, half to himself.

Now Sigyn frowned. "What? Loki, what?" Then she gasped, seeing what Loki saw.

"I think he is." they both whispered in unison.

Before they could think on it further, Thor took a deep breath, and stood up quickly, the sound of the chair moving echoing across the hall. The people, noticing their Prince standing, started quieting, and waited for him to speak.

Down the row from Loki, he could see Jane look as confused as Loki and Sigyn were moments before. "Thor, what-?"

Thor, taking yet another deep breath, began to speak. "People of Asgard," he started, "For the past two years or so, I have had the great pleasure of getting to know Lady Jane Foster. Jane," he beckoned for her to stand with him, and she obliged, albeit very, very confused. "Is the most beautiful, intelligent, most outgoing women i've ever met. And I have gained permission from my father," he said, slowly, "To ask for her hand in marriage."

The entire room gasped, including Jane. Loki and Sigyn just looked at eachother and couldn't help but smile. Look at Thor all grown up. Jane had put her hand to her mouth, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Jane," Thor spoke softly, as if they were the only two in the room, "will you make me the happiest man in all the nine realms and marry me?" he held up the small object in his hands, a beautiful gold ring with a red ruby in the center.

Jane, who was now full on crying, nodded profusely. Ignoring the ring, she embraced Thor, and cried, "Yes, of course I will. "

The entire room burst into cheers, not excluding Loki and Sigyn. Thor put the ring on Jane's left hand, choosing to go with Midgardian culture instead of Asgardian, and both happily sat down, the applauses of Asgard still ringing throughout the hall.

Thor turned to Loki, and asked, not knowing to expect, "Well, what do you think?"

"Well," he started, "I think you've just made the worst decision of your entire life."

Thor looked disappointed, but not surprised. He turned back to Jane, but before he could do anything, Loki grabbed his shoulder and turned him around again.

He smiled warmly. "And I'm proud of you for it."

Thor grinned, and wrapped Loki into a crushing embrace. "Thank you, brother."

He pulled back, and Loki stated, "You have really matured brother, Congratulations on your engagement."

Thor smiled and started to drink out of his cup, seemingly parched after the announcement. Sigyn decided now to cut in.

"Yeah, congratulations Thor," she started, then turned to Loki. "Hey, Lokes, remember that time we got married? Good times."

Loki flushed and started laughing at her memory. Thor choked on his drink. He turned in shock at his brother. "You _what?_ " Jane, having heard their conversation, was now looking at them with the same confusion Thor had on his face.

Loki and Sigyn were both laughing now. As Loki gained control of his laughter, he explained. "We were only about a half century old, around 5 in Midgardian years. Don't tell me you never did something similar."

"No, Loki, I never got _married_."

Loki laughed again. "Don't worry, it wasn't technically a legal marriage."

Thor rolled his eyes, then joined a separate conversation with his new fiance. The rest of the night was filled with laughter, and Loki knew he was happier because his best friend was back.

At the end of the night, Loki escorted Sigyn back to her chambers, then walked back to his own. Sighing, he laid on his bed. He had been happy as he slowly fell asleep, and maybe, he hoped, he would get the first full night's sleep he had in years.

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys! the second chapter is up! I decided I wanted some Loki and Jane friendship in there somewhere. Let me know what you think!**

 **~whovianmidget**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello again, thanks for reading this far! special thanks to misslemis13 for reviewing! Now onto chapter 3...Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Loki was sleeping comfortably** on his bed when he was jumped awake at the sound of a sharp yelp. He had always been a light sleeper, so it was no surprise that the noise woke him out of the first good night's sleep he had since he fell of the bifrost. Looking around, he couldn't find the source of the nose, so he curiously got out of his extremely comfortable bed and wandered toward his bedroom door.

Opening it, he was only slightly surprised to see Sigyn, half laying on the ground, and moving her ankle in small circles. The slight motion seemed to be causing her pain.

Loki frowned, just as Sigyn noticed her friend standing there. "Oh, hey, Loki." She said, teeth clenching. "Did I ever mention that I hate heels?"

Loki knelt down next to her, rolling his eyes. "Yes, only every time you wear them. What, did you twist your ankle or something?"

She winced. "Something." she slowly took off her left heel, and Loki saw that her now bare foot was painfully swollen.

"Yeah, I see why you hate heels." He frowned, slightly. "What happened, exactly?."

Sigyn sighed. "Well, I came by your room to visit, tripped over my own shoe, twisting my ankle in the process. Except it hurts more that a twisted ankle."

Loki nodded. "Well, no more heels for you," He stated, starting to prepare a healing spell. "You're far too clumsy."

As green magic flowed through his fingers and into her foot, she groaned, though he could tell she was already in less pain. "But heels make me taller!" She protested. "You've grown, like, a foot since I last saw you. I haven't even grown an inch."

Loki, now finished with his spell, helped Sigyn stand up. "You're over exaggerating again, Sig."

They both walked towards his chambers, finding the hall slightly uncomfortable. He opened his doors, and Sigyn smiled. "It doesn't look any different," she stated warmly.

He smiled back, and sat down on the bed.

Suddenly, he said "Alright, Sig, I told you most of what happened to me after you left, now I want to know what happened to you."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. It's not much really," she started, clearing her voice. "After I moved, for stupid political reasons I still don't quite understand, life grew really boring really quickly. I had not known anyone there, so I had no friends for months. Then," she said, and smirked a little at Loki, "I met someone."

Loki raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

Her smirk grew. "Yup. his name was Grittson or something like that."

Loki laughed. "You don't even remember his name?" he questioned.

"I remember his name just fine," she snapped mockingly, "Anyway, he and I started hanging out a bit. We got really close soon enough."

Loki interrupted. "I wish I was there," he state simply, with no explanation.

Sigyn frowned. "Why is that?" she asked curiously.

Loki smiled at her. "I would've made sure he was good enough for you."

Sigyn flushed, slightly uncharacteristic of her, then cleared her throat again. "Yes, well, so about a month or so into the relationship, he kissed me. There was nothing to it, he just kissed me. But something about it didn't… feel right. Soon after that, I broke it off." She smiled sadly. "Poor guy was heartbroken."

"Any particular reason why?" he asked, looking at her. She looked back at him and shrugged.

"It just didn't feel right, is all. Not much to it. Anyway, for the next couple years I finally started making more friends, none as awesome as you of course," she grinned at him, "and I just had a sort of normal life, not nearly as….. Interesting… as yours." she looked down at the ground, suddenly somber. "Then our town was rampaged, as you know. My father gave it everything he had, and he went down fighting. He was a true hero. But nothing he could've done would've stopped that Madman."

Loki wrapped an arm around his shoulder, comforting her. He understood that she was in pain, the death of her father, who she truly cared for, was a hard pain to bear. She sniffed, shaking her head. She didn't shake off his arm though.

"Anyway…," she started, probably desperate to change the subject.

She looked at him, and something flashed across her face that he didn't recognize. But before he could think on it, she suddenly asked something he never expected.

"What do you know about the tesseract?"

He flinched, hard, his arm immediately dropping from her shoulder. He looked at her, slightly panicked, but mostly confused. "What?" He asked, voice barely a whisper.

"I-" she started, sounding nervous. "I just want to know about it, I…."

His gaze on her darkened, his green eyes an angry blaze into her brown. "No. Don't you ever mention that _thing_ to me again."

She jumped at his dark voice, startled. "I'm sorry, I-" her breathing quickened rapidly. "I have to go. I'll see you later,"

Before Loki could say anything, she got up and left the room, his doors slammed behind her. He frowned. Why would Sigyn want to know about the Tesseract? How could she even know about it in general? Why did she leave so suddenly?

He sighed, laying down on the bed. Maybe he reacted to harshly, but it was probably a good thing Sigyn left when she did. The tesseract was a big part of Loki's 'things that had gone wrong with my life' list. He knew that the Mad Titan wanted it, and he also knew it was safe in Asgard, where no one outside him, Thor, and Odin would ever know where it was.

* * *

 **Sigyn left as soon as** she could. She shouldn't have asked Loki that, of course he would react badly. But she didn't have much time…

All she knew about the tesseract was that the Madman that raided her village wanted it, and killed her father for information he did not- or could not- give. Now the so called 'Mad Titan' was using her for something she didn't want to be a part of.

But if she didn't do as he ordered…

She shuddered, and walked briskly to her own chambers. Maybe she should tell Loki, he would understand, right? Based on what she had heard, he had experienced something very similar to what she was going though. Yes, that was it, she would tell Loki the second she saw him next.

She confidently strode into her chambers, but as soon as she entered, she gasped as a sudden, unexpected, dark visitor turned around and smiled wickedly at her. The dark man grinned. "Greetings, Lady Sigyn. It seems we have much to talk about."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi again! thanks for reading this far! Anyway this chapter is a bit shorter so sorry about that... well, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Loki had just started** reading his book when, yet again, he was interrupted with a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes. Why did everyone want to visit him suddenly?

"Come on in, Thor," he said, a tint of annoyance in his tone. "I know that's you."

Thor opened the door and walked in, and Loki frowned. Thor looked almost as nervous as he did last night. "What, " Loki started slowly. "You're not going to propose to me now, are you?"

Thor chuckled, albeit nervously. "No, brother, I only came to ask you something." he stated, ambiguously. Lok sighed, putting his book on his nightstand.

He waited for Thor to continue. "Well, get on with it." He prompted after several moments of silence.

Thor obliged. "Well, Loki, I wanted to ask you.." He sighed. "Look, Loki, I know you must hate me. Wait," he started, seeing Loki open his mouth, "Let me finish. Even though you do hate me, I certainly do not hate you. You are my brother. I don't think i could ever hate you, even when you tried to kill me. I am saying this because, well,"

Loki raised his eyebrows, waiting. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would be my Best Man." He breathed.

 _Well that's not what i was expecting. Again._

Loki frowned, confused. "Best Man?"

Thor explained, or tried to. "A best man is basically-"

Loki rolled his eyes. "I know what a best man is, you oaf. What I meant was, Why me? Why not Volstagg or Fandral?"

Thor sighed. "While they are good friends, and would probably jump at the opportunity, I don't think that they are exactly the best option."

"And you think that I am?" Loki asked, still confused.

Thor smiled. "I think you are."

"Huh," Loki said, slouching. "Amazing. Everything you just said was wrong."

Thor laughed. "How, so brother?"

"First off," he stated matter- of- factly. "I am nowhere near your 'best option'. In fact, i'm probably your worst possible option. I'm a mass murderer, remember?"

Thor chuckled again. "You were also proven innocent. Mostly. Besides, its my decision anyways."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Fine. one more thing, though. For the record." he looked at Thor, seriousness filled his demeanor. "I don't, and never truly have, hated you."

Thor smiled warmly. "Is that a yes then?" he teased.

Loki sighed. "Fine. yes." His eyes softened. "Mother would've wanted to see this." he said suddenly.

Thor smiled sadly, looking him in the eye. "I believe she will be, brother, watching from the gates of Valhalla."

"Yes. She will probably also be overjoyed at the fact that were getting moderately along. moderately."

Thor laughed lightly again, and patted Loki on the back with a hard thump. He turned to leave, but before he did he looked back at his brother, smirking. "By the way, you have to give a speech."

Thor laughed again as Loki groaned, and walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Sigyn had to refrain** From screaming. The man standing in her chambers was grinning wickedly. His words echoed in her mind. _Lady Sigyn, it seems we have much to talk about._ She walked slowly into the room, trying to keep her breathing in check. She closed the door.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice barely over a whisper.

The man's grin only grew wider. "You see, 'My Lady,' we are aware of your intentions to speak of your little task." Suddenly his expression grew dark, and he rapidly pulled out a knife hidden beneath his cloak. He walked up to her quietly, and her heartbeat quickened as he pressed it slowly against her neck, the cold metal sending chills down her spine. "Do so, and he, and anyone else you tell, will die."

Sigyn gulped. She had no idea who this man was, but he was obviously one of Thanos's. His features darkened. "Do we have an agreement?" The man said, voice low.

Sigyn nodded slowly. The man grinned again and pulled away the knife. "I'm glad we have an understanding, Lady Sigyn. Get what Lord Thanos wants and no one will get hurt."

Backing away, he grinned. "Well, that's not exactly true." He stated, somewhat smugly, and with that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
